


Hard Pass

by helsinkibaby



Category: X-Men - All Media Types
Genre: Community: comment_fic, F/M, Fluff, Het, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-07
Updated: 2019-08-07
Packaged: 2020-08-12 04:15:44
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 227
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20155903
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/helsinkibaby/pseuds/helsinkibaby
Summary: He’s not a fan of champagne but he’ll make an exception this time.





	Hard Pass

**Author's Note:**

> Theme : food and drink  
Prompt: X-Men (any 'verse), Logan + or / any, he's not a fan of champagne (or any wine) but he'll make an exception this time

Logan is not a champagne type of guy. 

If he wants a drink, he’ll have a beer, any kind will do. 

If he wants to get drunk, he’ll have whiskey, glass optional because the bottle works just fine, thanks. 

Wine? No thank you. Fizzy wine, that comes in a glass named after a musical instrument that only holds a bare mouthful of something that won’t even get him slightly buzzed? 

Hard pass. 

Except for today. 

Because today he holds a bottle of champagne in his hands and he doesn’t raise it to his lips, oh no, because that would be a waste. 

Instead, he pours it slowly and oh so carefully across Ororo’s skin, starting at the valley of her breasts, moving down until he reaches her navel. She grins, shivering as the bubbles burst on her skin, or maybe it’s because his lips and tongue follow the path of the liquid, licking and chasing every last drop. When her skin is clean, he repeats the movement, repeats it again until her hand moves, fingers closing around the neck of the bottle and tugging gently. 

He gets the hint, brings the bottle to her lips and pours before taking the bottle away and replacing it with his lips. 

Turns out that the champagne tastes even better that way and Ororo doesn’t seem to have any complaints either.


End file.
